


【授翻/奇异铁】To Have and To Hold

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Communication, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：有一天，Tony和Stephen讨论了婚姻的可能性。





	【授翻/奇异铁】To Have and To Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Have and To Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229027) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：我之前发了点焦虑系的东西，我想应该用轻松风的跟上，只要从我的系统中拿出来就行了。哈哈lol。

事情发生在一天早晨，Tony坐在小型双人早餐桌旁，透过大窗户凝视着整个城市。太阳刚刚升起，正式宣布了新的一天的开始。Stephen还在厨房里，小心翼翼地打造着某种被他戏剧性地称之为完美无瑕的茶。Tony老早就学会了不要去侮辱这个人和他的茶，但他一眼就看到了对方在鼻子嗅到Tony热气腾腾的咖啡的时候因为厌恶而皱了起来。Tony将目光落回窗户上，掩饰住自己灿烂的笑容， 他整个早上的大部分时间都会保持的这种笑容。

没过多久Stephen就走了过来，轻轻地将他们各自的饮料放在桌子上。爱人的手上泛着淡淡的光芒，Tony知道这是暂时用于稳定双手的魔法——另一件Tony不敢置评的事情。他的爱人喜欢做诸如此类的事情以证明自己不是完全没用的，当然也不喜欢Tony坚持用他的一堆机器人来做这样的事情。他明智地忽略了Stephen嘀咕着的话，说Tony都不愿意为了喝一杯 **理所当然地** 动动手指。

斗篷飘进房间，坐在Stephen的椅背上，整个动作带着一丝轻微的瑟缩，让Tony傻笑了出来，作为回报他得到了一个温和的瞪眼

“疼吗？”Tony扬起眉毛，向对方问道。

“闭嘴。”Stephen嘟囔着。

Tony朝他哼了一声，啜了一口咖啡，陶醉在温暖而醉人的香气之中。他向后靠到椅子上，朝Stephen笑了笑。几周以来他们头一回有一整天的时间在一起，彼此都有一种奇异的眩晕感。“我只是在想……”Tony若有所思地说，“如果你觉得疼，洗个澡可能是个很好的主意。”

Stephen看了他一眼，深色的眼眸让Tony感觉温暖传开。“噢，洗澡确实在我的待办清单上。另一方面，对你来说，情况就完全不一样了。”

Tony朝对方撅起了嘴，后者立刻放声大笑起来。就在此时桌子突然发出猛地一声巨响，把他们的饮料都颠了一吓。Tony朝下瞥了一眼，恼怒地叹了口气。FRIDAY派了一个机器人过来让他处理早上的紧急文件。Tony望着Stephen，他们约好了今天不干活的。

Stephen摇了摇头，但嘴唇上仍旧弯起一丝狡黠的弧度。“要多久？”

Tony弯腰提起文件夹，假装用手称了下。“三十分钟？”

Stephen善良地呻吟了一声，“好啊。如果要花更久的话，我就打算一个人洗澡了。”

Tony立刻打开文件夹然后开始签名，几乎都没看具体的内容。

Stephen轻声笑了，召唤出一本自己的书，靠在桌子上，一边读着书，一边轻轻地抿着茶。

大概过了有十分钟。然后事情就那么发生了。Tony发现自己正盯着Stephen，后者散着蓬乱的头发，灰白的鬓发似乎更长了点缀在那儿，穿着合身的灰色T恤；他明亮的眼神注视着文字移动着，令额头泛起微微的皱纹，嘴唇随着文字的变化而微妙地歙动。一刹那，Tony被一种浓烈的家庭生活感所淹没，这感觉强烈又柔和，让他允许自己将目光转向了厨房，那里堆满了各种乱七八糟的发明、文物和书籍。他们住在一起生活已经将近一年了，起初并没有什么口头约定，而是像呼吸一样那么自然而然地发生了，因为彼此想要花更多的时间在一起。

意识到了这一点之后，Tony又萌生了另一个更令人不安的问题。他确实很开心，远远比他从前开心多了。他回头看着Stephen，凝视着他深爱的男人，笑容不禁在唇上溢出。然而，他发现自己在盯着Stephen那光秃秃的、伤痕累累、颤抖的手指上面。

“你有想过结婚吗？”这话以Tony猛吸了一口气告终，他本来没想大声问出来的。

Stephen猛地抬头。表情出奇冷静，凝视着Tony的大眼睛。然后他对他笑了笑，“你想让我假装我没听见吗？”

血色涌上了Tony的脸颊，从Stephen逗笑的表情来看应该有点尴尬。Tony张开嘴又闭上，来来回回好几次，而他的爱人却耐心地等待着。最后，Tony决定，去他妈的吧。

“不。”他重重地咽了一下，“你考虑过吗？”

愉悦的表情没有从Stephen脸上消失，这让他内心松了一口气。“在什么情况下？”Stephen问道。

Tony从桌子对面探身过来，开玩笑地拍了拍Stephen的胳膊。“别当个混蛋。”

对方点点头，花了一点时间喝了会儿茶，让Tony翻了个白眼。然后Stephen小心翼翼地将茶放下以免颤抖把它溅出来。“很少考虑。”

“哦。”Tony对这个答案并不感到很失望，也许是因为这话没有真正告诉他什么，让他更……恼火了。

Stephen摇了摇头，显然很同情他。“我有几次想过，但现在我对我们当下所处的状态和正在做着的事情感觉很满意。”

某种模糊而温暖的东西将Tony的心都填满了，让他忍不住笑了。“我也是。”他停顿了一下，Stephen扬起眉毛。“可将来呢？”

Stephen呻吟着向后仰起头，但他笑了。“实话实说，我从来都不明白婚姻真正的意义。尤其是，到了我们这个年纪。”

“嘿！”Tony想打断他，但Stephen向他摆手示意不要说话。

“但如果某事能让你开心的话，那么有一天，我不会反对的。”

Tony望着他，然后对着爱人咧嘴笑了。“你想和我结婚。”他兴高采烈地说。

Stephen用手掩面。“ **有一天。** ”

Tony没管他。“具体说说。我觉得海滩婚礼就很好，但我知道你喜欢保留隐私。”他若有所思道。

突然一片织物胡乱飞来。Tony发现自己的嘴被紧紧缠在脑袋上的斗篷牢牢捂住了。他试图拉开它，但斗篷死死抓着不放。他用恳求的目光转向Stephen那无动于衷的脸，后者就那么盯着他看了一会。“说完没有？”他问道。

Tony忧伤地点点头，斗篷立刻解开了，而Stephen几乎同一时间站在那儿看着恢复了笑容的Tony。“我要去洗澡了，建议你快点搞定文件。”

Tony瞥了一眼远处墙上的钟，皱起眉头，“可是——”

“别。回去工作。”

Stephen正要离开，但Tony在去路上轻轻抓住了他的手，让他停了下来。Tony将声音放低，带着满满的温暖，永远都能吸引住Stephen的温暖。他将Stephen的手举到唇边，小心地吻了一下无名指。“我爱你。”

Stephen的眼神温柔了起来。“我也爱你。”

然后他大步离开了房间，Tony看着他，透过他穿着的紧身短裤欣赏着爱人的屁股。“FIRDAY。帮我申请个电子版的文书还有需要的一切电子签名。”  

 “没问题，Boss。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：很想听听你们的意见！评论是我度过一天的动力:)  
> 译者笔记：结婚吧结婚吧结婚吧！


End file.
